Thank You For Being Born
by woozigzag
Summary: Jihoon tidak mengerti mengapa dia jadi cengeng begini. "Selamat ulang tahun..." Jihoon, Soonyoung [SEVENTEEN's Woozi, Hoshi] [SOONHOON/HOZI] [happyjihoonday]


Standard disclaimer applied: SEVENTEEN belong to pledis, members belong to God

.

Cast: Soonyoung, Jihoon―SoonHoon

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG-13

Warning(s): boys love, AU, typos, offcl OOC

.

.

.

* * *

 **Thanks For Being Born**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon duduk di sebuah bangku taman sore ini. Sendirian. Matanya sibuk mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya, mencoba mencari pengalihan untuk mengubur perasaan bosan.

Sudah sekitar dua jam dia tertahan disini. Tidak bisa beranjak. Bukan karena seseorang menahannya dan tidak memperbolehkannya beralih. Tapi Jihoon tertahan karena sebuah janji yang sudah dia duga tidak akan ditepati (yang dengan bodohnya masih saja dia tanggapi).

Jihoon mengesah, menumpuhkan berat punggungnya pada sandaran bangku kayu. Matanya yang semula menemukan langit jingga kini mulai terpejam. Tidak tidur, tapi sedang mencoba menahan setetes air mata yang memaksa jatuh meluncur dari pelupuknya.

Semua ini ulah Soonyoung―laki-laki pertengahan kepala tiga yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Soonyoung datang dengan sebuah janji di pagi hari. Merapalkan kalimat manis lewat sebuah panggilan video disaat Jihoon masih mencoba untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

 _"Jihooni, ayo bangun."_

Jihoon membuka matanya setengah, mengedip beberapa kali, menetralkan cahaya ponsel yang masuk ke retinanya hingga dia membuka mata sepenuhnya untuk bertatapan dengan manusia didalam layar ponselnya. _"Ini masih pagi pak insinyur."_ Katanya kemudian.

Soonyoung menyesap tehnya di seberang sana. _"Oleh karena masih pagi kamu harus bangun, Jihoon. Olahragalah kemudian mandi dan makan lalu pergi ke tempat Mingyu. Dengar, aku tidak akan berhenti jatuh cinta padamu meski wajahmu tidak manis lagi karena kau bekerja terlalu keras dengan kiloan kopi pahit."_

Sekedar informasi, Jihoon bekerja sebagai barista di sebuah cafe miliknya bersama teman masa kecilnya, Mingyu. Pekerjaan paruh waktu, karena aslinya Jihoon bekerja di sebuah perusahaan agensi sebagai komposer lagu.

 _"Aku lelah, Soonyoung. Bisakah kau tidak cerewet dan katakan saja apa maumu?"_

Sekedar informasi kedua, Jihoon lebih dari paham dengan maksud dan tujuan Soonyoung membuat percakapan via video dengannya. Karena biasanya laki-laki itu akan menghubunginya via suara jika hanya bermaksud mengucapkan selamat pagi atau sekedar ingin mendengar suara Jihoon.

(Dan Soonyoung pernah bilang―"permintaan yang sungguh-sungguh harus direalisasikan dengan saling tatap muka, bukan dengan tatap layar via.")

 _"Kekasihku memang yang paling mengerti,"_ ucapnya dengan mengulum senyum geli, karena semanis apapun Jihoonnya, pemuda manis itu tidak akan tahan jika Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kekasih'―karena sementok-mentoknya panggilan sayang, Jihoon hanya mau dipanggil 'Jihooni'.

 _"Aku tutup ya."_ Nada Jihoon terdengar mengancam, Soonyoung buru-buru berkelakar dengan ekspresi sedih berlebihan, _"Maaf, Jihoon. Jangan tutup dulu, aku masih kangen."_

 _"Setiap hari kamu menelvonku, Soonyoung."_

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."_ Jihoon bermaksud menimpali tapi dipotong lebih dulu oleh Soonyoung, _"langsung, Jihoon. Aku tidak bilang kalau lewat video call seperti ini."_

Jihoon mencibir, _"terserah lah. Jadi apa maumu?"_

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, mengedipkan mara berkali-kali sebelum bilang: _"ayo kencan. Nanti sore, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."_

Jihoon mendengus di saluran. _"Aku tidak mau lagi kau bohongi._ " Dia bangun, menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk, tapi tidak benar-benar meninggalkan ranjang. _"Kau lupa berapa janji yang sudah kau buat lalu kau batalkan sendiri?"_

Soonyoung diseberang sana terlihat berpikir, kemudian dia menatap Jihoon dengan mengacungkan kelima jarinya. _"Segini, kurasa."_

Jihoon melepas selimut tebal yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya. _"Enam kali, kalau kau lupa janji kita tiga hari yang lalu."_

Soonyoung merengut, _"tapi hari ini 'kan beda. Kau tidak lupa 'kan dengan hari ini?"_

Jihoon memutar bola mata, _"bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau beberapa jam yang lalu Mingyu dan Wonwoo datang kerumahku? Ya, harusnya ada seseorang yang lebih cepat dari mereka, tapi mungkin dia ketiduran dan malah lupa,"_ katanya, menyindir.

Soonyoung meringis, dia tentu saja peka. _"Aku tidak mau kalau cuman via, aku maunya yang spesial. Makanya ayo nanti kencan, ya? Ya? Iya Jihoon."_ Layar ponsel Soonyoung digoyang-goyangkan, Jihoon tersenyum tipis.

 _"Nanti kau bohong."_

 _"Nanti aku pasti datang."_

 _"Kau sering sekali membuatku menunggu, ujung-ujungnya batal."_

 _"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis karena batal."_

 _"Memang aku pernah menangis kalau janjimu batal?"_

 _"Aku tahu, Jihoon."_

 _"Kau tidak tahu, Soonyoung."_

 _"Tentu aku tahu, Jihooni."_

 _"Tentu tidak, Soonyoungi."_

Soonyoung menghela napas, memasang wajah terserah-kau-keras-kepala, " _yasudah. Yang pasti nanti aku tetap akan datang. Jam lima, di taman."_

 _"Katakan dulu kalau aku tidak pernah menangis."_

Mata Soonyoung berbinar, _"jadi kamu mau?"_

Jihoon hanya bergumam.

 _"Okey."_ Soonyoung menjeda. _"Jihooni tidak pernah menangis meski Soonyoungi membatalkan janji. Jihoon memang yang terbaik!"_

 _"Aku menunggumu."_

Dan sebelum Jihoon menutup salurannya, Soonyoung lebih cepat mengucapkan kalimatnya. _"Kamu terlihat cantik seperti biasa. Aku jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya!"_

Jihoon kembali berguling setelah menutup wajah dengan selimut tebalnya.

.

.

.

Tapi kenyataannya, sampai layar ponsel Jihoon menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Soonyoung tidak kunjung datang atau membawa kabar tentang kepastian.

Andai saja dia tidak terlalu terbuai dengan ajakan Soonyoung yang mengajaknya kencan. Andai saja tadi pagi dia bersikeras untuk menolaknya. Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa, ini semua karena perasaannya, dan Jihoon tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaannya yang begitu menginginkan kedatangan Soonyoung, juga rasa yang menggebu untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk hingga tidak ada waktu hanya untuk mengunjunginya dirumah.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang.

Lagipula hari ini adalah hari paling spesialnya, hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya setiap tahun. Soonyoung bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang hari ini padanya.

Dan Jihoon tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Dia menyerah, menjadikan dirinya cengeng luar biasa dengan menjatuhkan tetesan air mata yang kemudian menganak sungai turun deras meluncur lewat pipinya. Jihoon mengubah posisinya, menjadikan kakinya sebagai tumpuhan kepala dengan wajah terselimuti kedua tangannya. Jihoon tidak peduli, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang mungkin saja memandangnya aneh―karena Jihoon pikir laki-laki menangis itu aneh dan payah. Tapi kali ini dia tidak peduli, dia menangis sesenggukan cukup lama hingga dirasa seseorang membawa kepalanya masuk dalam sebuah dekapan.

Jihoon berhenti, membawa kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan Soonyoung diatasnya dengan macam ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah kacaunya.

"Soonyoung..." Jihoon berkata lirih, mata sembabnya terpatri pada mata tak terbaca Soonyoung. Beberapa saat kemudian Jihoon dibawanya berdiri, Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah karena kegiatan habis menangisnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian membawa Jihoon dalam pelukan hangat, menempelkan puncak kepala Jihoon pada dadanya yang terdengar bergemuruh.

Soonyoung bergumam tentang kata maaf sebelum memperjelasnya menjadi sebuah kalimat. "Jihoon, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak membalas kalimat Soonyoung, dia hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk memukuli dada Soonyoung, mengimplikasikan seberapa jahat laki-laki itu membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Mereka dalam posisi yang sama untuk waktu beberapa lama hingga Jihoon benar-benar menghentikan tangisannya dan Soonyoung menarik wajah itu untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. Soonyoung tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, tapi ibu jarinya mengusap masing-masing pipi Jihoon dari bekas-bekas air matanya.

"Kau sangat jahat." Jihoon berkata dengan membiarkan jari-jari Soonyoung berada di pipinya.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau membiarkanku menunggu selama beberapa jam."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau juga membuatku menangisimu sampai seperti ini."

Soonyoung tidak menjawab, ia kembali membawa Jihoon dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama. Hingga Jihoon menyadari Soonyoung sama berantakannya dengannya. Ia melihat kebawah dan menemukan Soonyoung hanya memakai satu alas kakinya. Jihoon melepas pelukannya, ia mendongak dan kembali menemukan sesuatu. Dahi Soonyoung lecet, kemeja laki-laki itu juga tidak bersih, ada beberapa noda coklat disana.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jihoon terdengar mencicit, Soonyoung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu kamu, Jihoon."

"Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau terluka, bodoh."

Soonyoung semakin memperlebar senyumnya. Kembali membawa Jihoon dalam dekapannya. "Jihooni khawatir padaku?"

Jihoon memukul dada Soonyoung agak keras, "kau idiot atau bagaimana? Tentu saja aku khawatir padamu."

Dan keduanya saling diam, hanya saja tidak lama.

"Ji?"

Jihoon bergumam menyahuti.

"Kurasa sekarang masih belum telat."

Jihoon diam mendengarkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jihooni-ku." Soonyoung memulainya, mengusap sayang rambut Jihoon diiringi dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya. "Terima kasih karena telah lahir dan menjadi Jihoon di dunia ini. Terima kasih juga karena masih menjadi milikku sampai saat ini. Terima kasih untuk segalanya selama ini dan maaf karena gagal membawa hadiahmu malam ini."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis disela pelukannya. Dia bahagia, Soonyoung terlalu gentle untuk mengatakan hal berkesan dan romantis seperti itu."Kau tahu, adanya kau adalah hadiah terbaik darimu. Dan terima kasih karena kau telah bersyukur karena aku telah lahir."

Bagi Jihoon tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat seseorang bersyukur atas dilahirkannya dia di dunia ini. Apalagi jika seseorang yang mengatakannya adalah salah satu orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

"Tapi aku masih punya sesuatu untukmu."

Jihoon mendongak, menemukan wajah Soonyoung yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Apa?"

Soonyoung melepas pelukannya pada Jihoon, membuat jarak tapi masih terbilang cukup dekat dengan laki-laki mungil itu. "Berikan salah satu tanganmu."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Kwon. Aku malas dengan laki-laki seperti itu." Jihoon mengoceh, tapi tangan kanannya tetap terulur pada Soonyoung. Dan di detik berikutnya, Soonyoung memasangkan sebuah cincin emas putih pada jari manis Jihoon. Jihoon menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Aku masih ingat kalau kau pernah bilang untuk jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mengikatmu lebih dulu?"

"Soonyoung..."

"Juga, selamat hari jadi kita yang ke delapan tahun, Jihoon. Aku tahu kenapa setiap tahun hari ini adalah hari yang paling spesial buatmu. Ya, karena hari ini juga adalah hari jadi kita. Aku tidak ge-er, tapi masa iya kamu tidak merasa hari jadi kita istimewa sedangkan aku selalu menunggunya setiap tahun?"

"Soonyoung?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Soonyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar karena, ya, Jihoon menciumnya tepat di bibir―hanya sebuah kecupan sekilas, tapi berdampak besar bagi Soonyoung.

―karena selama delapan tahun ini, dari masa awal pacaran sampai sekarang ini, Jihoon tidak pernah menciumnya duluan kecuali di pipi.

Dan Soonyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak menyerangnya balik dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Soonyoung, kau tidak ingat aku berumur berapa sekarang?"

"Dua puluh lima?"

"Tepat. Apa kau masih ingat janjimu menikahiku dulu?"

"Aku akan menikahimu jika kita sama-sama berumur..." Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lama, "Ji, kamu..."

Jihoon tersenyum ke arahnya, "ayo menikah."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Notes;

first. Happy Birthday, Uji-ku sayang. Terima kasih udah lahir dan tumbuh sebegini unyunya (kyaaaaaaa)

Entahlah mungkin fanfik ini jadi karena perasaanku yang bersalah karena gainget (lebih tepatnya gatau) kalo sekarang tanggal 22. Wkwkwk dan voila! Jadilah fanfik no edit-edit ini. Ga telat kan ya? eh-he

Kalau baca sampai sini, terima kasih banyak ya! Eungg aku gabosen deh kalo direview eh-he

Yasudah...

 **[22112016]**


End file.
